Mestiko
Mestiko was a class M planet in Sector 418-D, proximate to both Federation and Klingon space, and homeworld of a humanoid race known as the Payav. History Mestiko was divided into a number of nation-states, which had for centuries engaged in conflict and warfare. A great worldwide conflict was fought circa 2200, and afterwards, a global security council called the Zamestaad was created, as a forum for the various nations to peacefully avoid future wars. :The 2200 date is a conjecture, based on the statement in ''Things Fall Apart that the Zamestaad was formed "three generations" prior to 2264. However, the portrayals of Theena elMadej in The Darkness Drops Again and The Blood-Dimmed Tide seems to suggest a Payav "generation" may be shorter than humans'.'' In the early 2260s, scientists in the nation-state of Gelta developed and launched a faster-than-light warp vessel, which was detected by a passing Andorian passenger transport. The Federation began study of the people of Mestiko, and in 2263 placed surgically-altered observation teams on the planet. In 2264, a rogue pulsar was detected approaching the Mestiko system, threatening to bombard the planet with x-ray radiation and destroy all life there. By this time, the presence of aliens on Mestiko had been discovered, and the Payav made a plea to the Federation for help. In 2265, the undertook a mission to deploy a series of probes which would form an energy field which would shield Mestiko from the pulsar's destructive radiation. Unfortunately, the shield was only partially successful, and significant damage was done to the planet, killing hundreds of millions and severely damaging their atmosphere, to the point where Mestiko was reclassified as a Class-L planet. Following the disaster, the Zamestaad took the lead in restoring social order and providing humanitarian aid. ( ) Federation terraformer Dr. Marat Lon devised a satellite network designed to cleanse the atmosphere of contaminants, which was deployed in orbit of Mestiko by the Enterprise in 2267. Within five years, the planet showed marked, if limited, improvement, with the ozone layer being replenished, and acid rain being reduced. ( ) In 2274, religious group called the mar-Atyya and isolationist groups such as the Payavist Inward Party played on the public's resentment of having to rely on Federation aid, and overthrew the Zamestaad. They in turn expelled the Federation and reversed much of their ecological programs. This led to a deterioration of the planetary environment, and unrest as the population began to protest the mar-Atyya Synod. After eight years of increasingly oppressive meaasures, the Synod allowed for free elections, and Raya elMora, the former Jo'Zamestaad, was returned to power in 2282. ( ) In 2293, a Plenary Council was called to consider the question of whether Mestiko should join the United Federation of Planets. ( ) :The ''Mere Anarchy miniseries does not reveal Mestiko's ultimate decision; however, a Payav is seen serving in Starfleet in 2372 in Slings and Arrows: The Insolence of Office.'' Geography Nation-States *Gelta *Larenda *Tazokka *Tralva Cities and Other Settlements *Hur-tuuliie *Space Central *vosTraal *Yabapmat Geographic Regions *Ayanava Valley *Nehdi Valley *The Badlands Rivers and Waterways *Kemong River *S'rii Tuuliie *Tuuliie Bay Flora and Fauna Flora *daggerleaf tree (introduced following the Pulse) *frostbuster moss (introduced following the Pulse) *''kovna'' *''noggik'' tree Fauna *groundhopper (introduced following the Pulse) *millisnake (introduced following the Pulse) *Regulan eel bird (introduced following the Pulse) *''laanur'' :Miniseries editor Keith R.A. DeCandido has stated that the name "Mestiko" derives from the Italian word "''domestico" ("home").'' Category:Planets Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets Category:Federation worlds Category:hertex system